Eight children, 8-15 years old, underwent patch aortoplasty across the supravalvular constriction between 1961 and 1974. The clinical course and hemodynamic alterations of these patients over the ensuing years is described. Changes in progression of left ventricular outflow tract obstruction, in aortic morphology and in valvular function occurred with the growth of these children. These new findings dictate strict, life-time follow up in patients undergoing patch aortoplasty for diffuse supravalvular aortic stenosis in childhood.